


young Nightwing

by Besouten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin - Fandom, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Don't Like Don't Read, Kid Dick, M/M, Pedophilia, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, bruce is an awfull person, dick grayson is a kid, dontbe mad. i love bruce...most of the time, im french, im sorry, pedophile!bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besouten/pseuds/Besouten
Summary: Nightwing and Red Hood are fighting a dark madicien when, Dick is hit by a spell and is now 10 years old. Jason bring him back to the manor and he may be pannicking now, but it's just the beginning. Read and see the robins discovering the awful secret live of Dick Grayson.





	young Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue for now. I want to know if this interest someone? It's going to be dark. Disgusting. Good ending I promise. I make the caracters I love suffer the most... I'm french so sorry for my bad english and my beginner's writting style. 
> 
> Enjoy

Prelude  
  
It was a peaceful night in Gotham. Well… as peaceful as it could be. In fact, it wasn’t peaceful at all. In almost every part of the town, you could hear the police sirens and if you were in an alley close to a bar or a club, you could see someone being beating up. That is if you were not the one being harmed or the bully.  
  
In one of those alleys, there was a particularly intense fight.: two young armed men were fighting a seemingly defenceless woman. It was Jason Todd and Dick Grayson, better known as Red Hood and Nightwing. Those two were rarely saw together. It could be explained by their so different way to fight, but this night, Nightwing knew he wouldn’t be able to win this fight alone. Oh! He could have called Batman, but he had this unpleasant habit to always hold on these favors he was giving him. So here they were. Fighting a magician named Allura who was associated with the unknown crime lord they were chasing. They ad been on this case for months and the only trail they had was with that women. Sadly, she was smarter then they had thought and discover the identity of Red hood who had been undercover with her before he could find anything on her boss.  
  
They had been chasing her for hours and finally succeeded to corner her in this alley. It hadn’t been easy with her ability to create illusion, but Nightwing had always been good at spotting magic, his years with Starfire paid off on that. Jason had his gun in his hand, restraining himself from using it in front of is partner, but the difficulty of their present task was making him irritable and he was seriously considering stopping her in a more permanent manner. Dick was having a hard time keeping up with Allura’s attacks. A hard blow it him on the shoulder. It hurts, but it was not the first hit he took that night. Jason was trying to help him, but the cast illusions were having the better of him. Allura had created multiple clones of herself and he was pretty close to just stop giving a fuck and shoot them all in the head.  
  
Nightwing finally succeeded in getting through Allura’s defence and manage to make contact a couple of time before a particularly strong wave of magic hit him. Even before falling, he knew he was screwed. He could feel a disagreeable heat creep into his muscles and knocking him out. He collapsed and it was like going to sleep.  
  
Jason had seen all the scene. He wasn’t sure if it was true or if it was a realist illusion, but he felt the panic rise in him. He aimed with the gun he had been stopping himself to use since the beginning and do the only thing his brain was telling him on that moment: he shoot. Allura fell, like a puppet with chopped off strings, but it wasn’t the important part for Red Hood right now. He ran where Dick had been standing seconds ago and looked for something that could give him hope. He found something.  
  
On the ground, in the two time too big Nightwing’s uniform, there was a kid. He looked just like how Jason imagined Dick to look when he was around 10 years old and he was waking up like he just slept a good night of sleep. The kid looked up at Jason and frown. He examined Red Hood and asked with a shaking and unsure voice:  
  
-Bruce?  
  
Jason knew right here and there that they had a serious problem and that the dead body beside them was no longer a priority.


End file.
